Potter's Rebellion
by Philly Homer
Summary: Love forces a man to rebel, duty makes him a ruler, but inspiration is what makes a King.


**The characters and the world are owned by the brilliant minds of JK Rowling and George RR Martin, I'm merely playing around in their sandbox, an opportunity for which I'm insanely grateful.**

* * *

King James Potter I, the First of his Name, Supreme Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm, gazed upon the Iron Throne that was now _his_ by rights. It was a chair that simply screamed power. He had only glimpsed it once before in his four and twenty years, he was a mere boy then who had counted eight namedays yet he remembered marveling at the monstrous yet oddly beautiful creation of Merlin.

Hailing from Old Vayria with magic the likes of which the Seven Kingdoms had never witnessed, Merlin had conquered Westeros and used the broken swords and snapped wands of his enemies to craft the Iron Throne. His line had endured for hundreds of years ruling over Westeros yet they were no more. To think that it was now his, it made a part of James feel uneasy as if he was a mere boy pretending to be a king. Yet, the blood on his hands and the countless injuries he had suffered in what the singers were calling Potter's Rebellion said otherwise. As the LeStranges from the Iron Islands were fond of saying, he had paid the _Iron Price_ for this accursed throne.

_Lily_, forgive me. He had failed her, failed to protect her from that wretched prince. The Iron Throne, this kingship, all of the Seven Kingdoms could be damned to the seven hells, he would gladly give it all up for another moment with the love of his life. As far as he was concerned, a kingdom was a small price to pay to share another jape with her, to get lost in those emerald eyes, to gaze upon her and to make love to her one more time. He still remembered their first time; it was Lily who had whispered shyly in his ear "You may enter the Chamber of Secrets."

He hadn't needed any further encouragement but afterwards as they were lying on the roof of Storm's End looking at the stars in the sky, he had asked her about the absurd line which was so out of place for her. She had sighed mockingly and lightly swatted him behind the head. "Some fool I am." He had foolishly believed that he had made things between them sour and asked for her forgiveness.

Lily laughed delightedly, a sound which would even melt the heart of the stone men from the Sorrows. "It was the first thing, you said to me" she supplied. Imitating his voice, "My lady, you are the most beautiful woman, I have ever laid eyes upon. Would you please let me enter your Chamber of Secrets?" Her voice returned to its normal perfection "I resolved immediately to never ever let that happen."

He had laughed in reply saying "Sirius said that one always worked for him, and I was desperate to impress you."

She looked at him with mock concern, "And you believed him? He was probably japing with you, James." A wicked smile crossed her face. "You truly were desperate, weren't you? _My poor Stormlord_?"

Without waiting for answer she had crushed her lips on to his. After several minutes, she paused so they could catch their breath, "I thought I would be romantic and finally answer. And yes, James, you may enter my Chamber of Secrets. In fact, I command you to do it over and over again."

James had never been happier to oblige anyone. Afterwards, a breathless and sweaty James Potter had whispered "Thank the Gods, my siege was successful against your resolve" in Lily's ear. She had laughed, it was the same laugh which has set his heart ablaze years ago.

Back then, he had considered himself the luckiest man in the Seven Kingdoms. It had taken years for that moment to occur. Whereas most wenches and several high born ladies, as well, had been more than happy to slip out of their small clothes for James Potter the heir to the Stormlands, Lily had not been charmed by him. In fact, everything he tried seemed to have the opposite effect.

It had bewildered James that a woman who wasn't noble born but merely from the smallfolk would reject him. When he had told that to Sirius, he had merely barked a laugh and suggested that James find himself another redhead. And for a while he had found another redhead, a brown haired wench who had been delighted when he asked her to let him into her Chamber of Secrets, and a golden haired high born girl but none could hold a candle to Lily.

Years later, a more mature James Potter had finally gotten the most beautiful women in the realm and he had stupidly though she would be his through love, law and rights forever. They had been so happy together, yet a part of him always suspected that his happiness could never last. Eventually, he knew that his luck would run out….And it had. When Lily had been torn away from him and he had been helpless to do anything about it.

_Anything. James was not a particularly religious man but he had prayed in the sept to all seven gods_.

But none of the gods gave a mummer's fart for his prayers because he had been robbed of those emerald eyes, her beautiful lips, and her quick wit. That was the last time he had prayed.

From that day on, James had believed in the power that his sworn swords, his bannerman, allies, friends and his own wand granted him. That power had allowed him to eviscerate the man who had stolen everything from him. But it hadn't been enough. Even now, climbing the stairs to seat himself on a chair that most men would give their lives for, James Potter felt empty.

"Your Grace," a voice he knew too well jarred him of his thoughts. James turned around and saw his former headmaster, wearing the cream white and sky blue robes of his house, on a bended knee.

With an exasperated sigh, James said "Lord Dumbledore, I have already asked you not to kneel for me. Seven Hells, everyone knows that you should have been king instead of me."

Dumbledore smiled that infuriating smile of his as he rose, "Ah, but I have no claim to the throne, James. And as you are well aware, your mother was a descendant of Merlin's and Salazar's sister so it should be you the throne should pass to."

James snorted, "Come now, Dumbledore let's not kid ourselves. By rights," he pointed at the throne and the room around it "all of this would have passed to that wretched beast Grindelwald" he spat the name of the former Crown Prince "before I gave him the crown he truly _deserved_. Only the septons and maesters give a damn about blood, rights and if whoever sits the Iron Throne are truly Slytherin's blood "

This time it was a frown that appeared on the old man's face, "James, we saved the realm from Salazar Slytherin, or the Mad King as some call him. We cannot plunge it back into darkness by setting such a dangerous precedent."

The Potter words are Ours is the Fury and Dumbledore found himself the recipient of the Storm Lord's fury as the King exploded "Do you think I give a single galleon's worth about the realm? I fought this damn war to save Lily! As sudden as the fury came on him, it subsided as James slumped and softly whispered "I couldn't do that, Dumbledore, I failed her."

Lord Dumbledore took a few steps towards James and put his arm around his former pupil's shoulder. "You did all you could, James, there was nothing else you could have done."

For a few moments, there was a silence so thick that it could have been cut through with a butter knife. Finally it was the old man who broke the silence with a weary sigh. "James, I know you don't want this burden of kingship but think of how many Lilys are out there who will suffer if the realm finds itself in another civil war over whose to be king"

As sudden as a lightning storm, the fury arose within the king as he pushed his mentor's hand off his shoulder. "Don't you dare say those words to me. There are no women like Lily, there is only her. Do you hear me, old man, there are no women like her, there never will be."

This time the elder man rose up to his full height. Though, he was in his later years, he still cut an imposing figure with shoulders drawn and his white beard flowing majestically. "Perhaps not for you, Your Grace. But how many other men will lose their wives. How many fathers will see their daughters raped by soldiers because you were too grief stricken to do your duty? His voice got softer like a breeze on a summer night. "You weren't the only one who lost someone, I grieve for Lily and many others too…But, we must live on. Do you think Lily would want you shirk away from your duty, James? Do you think she would want you to waste away in her memory?

For a second it seemed as if the king would unleash another tirade but he faltered. Instead, he asked "Why can't you take throne? If anyone rebels, you, me, Sirius, Frank and the bloody Malfoys, too, we'll throw them back.

Once again, the Lord of the Eyrie and Defender of the Vale, sighed. "It has to be you, James, you have the best claim."

James gave a sardonic laugh, "That's a flimsy excuse, Dumbledore. You know just as well as I do that Salazar Slytherin's other son is still out there. Frank says the Slytherin loyalists ferried him across the Narrow Sea.

"Is that your wish, James, to sit Thomas Slytherin on the Iron Throne? The boy had much talent, but he also had the taint of madness that his father and brother suffered from. But if you want him to be king….."

James slammed a mailed fist onto the arm of the Iron Throne "It is my wish to scourge the plague that is the House of Slytherin from Westros, Essos, and whatever other hellhole offers them any sort of refuge!"

"But, I can't do that either. Tell me Dumbledore are you that averse to being in power that you could would consider putting another Slytherin on the Iron Throne and making him _Protector of the Realm_."

The older man took his time in answering. "It would not be my first choice, but better a Slytherin than more civil wars for the realm." At James'' astonished look, Dumbledore continued "You accuse me of not wanting to sit the Iron Throne because I'm afraid of wielding power. It's true…. to a certain extent. I have proven myself an unworthy of being in such a position of power. But there is more."

"I'm an old man too. I have seen almost a hundred name days. The smallfolk marvel at the older age to which wizards live but even by those standards, I'm old. I cannot produce a heir to the Iron Thrones, James."

"You claim that in the event of a rebellion, you, I, Sirius, Frank and….the Malfoys could smash it with the combined power of the Vale, Crownlands, Stormlands, Westerlands, Riverlands and the North. I don't doubt that we could but think of the blood that would unnecessarily be shed."

"If that does not convince you then think about this, I'm far from immortal. What happens when I die? Will my brother, you, Sirius, Frank and the Malfoys fight over who becomes king?"

James looked offended at the idea when Dumbledore raised a hand to silence him. "I'm not questioning your loyalty and we both know that Sirius does not want to be king. However, there are others whom I cannot be certain of."

The king let out a very unregal snort. "Say it, Dumbledore, we both know you are talking about the Malfoys."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, the Malfoys. But, there would be others too. Can you guarantee that future Potters, Blacks and Longbottoms would be just as happy not being on the Iron Throne. Though, it is quite uncomfortable to sit upon, it has a certain allure to it."

"I doubt that you are likely to forget but Lucius is a cunning man. He joined our rebellion, albeit late, but he did it in the hopes of marrying his sister to the King. How long do you think it would take him to wonder if Thomas Slytherin may make a better match for Narcissa than an old man who is not likely to produce any heirs?

"Then let him come, I will personally slay dear old Lucius," James declared.

"Do not tread lightly when it comes to the Malfoys. They are the wealthiest house in the realm and Lucius may make them into the most powerful house as well. Although, if you ascent to the kingship, it will be the Potters who make that claim by controlling the Stormlands, Crownlands and of course the Iron Throne."

A contemptuous smile crept on to the king's face. "And all I have to do is marry his bloody sister."

"She is also related to the Blacks, as well, James. You know just as well as I do that Sirius' hold on the North is tenuous at best. The Northern lords did not oppose some of Salazar's other practices. Sirius' bannermen only followed him into the rebellion because of what Salazar Slytherin did to Lord Orion and his favorite son when they incurred his wrath. By taking Narcissa as your wife, you will be helping both yourself and Sirius."

"James, I know I'm asking too much of you. But as another Potter once said '_We must do our duty no_? _Big or small we must do our duty_.' I know marrying Narcissa is not your first choice but it shores up our support."

"Do I have a choice, any choice, at all in the matter?"

"We all have choices, James. I made mine years, ago, Salazar and Grindelwald made theirs, and you made your own deciisons. Those choices have brought us here. You can choose to forego the crown, and refuse to marry Narcissa…. Knowing your pain, I cannot hold it against you."

This time it was the Storm Lord who let out a weary sigh. "What happens if I don't?"

Dumbledore peered at him before answering. "I suspect Lucius will back Thomas whenever he crosses back across the Narrow Sea. Narcissa will become a Slytherin by marriage. The Notts will bring the Reach and the LeStranges will marshal the Iron Islands and Westeros will bleed once more."

King James Potter I, the First of his Name, Supreme Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm laughed but it was without humor. "People actually want to be king? And here I thought Potter's Rebellion was about free will." He pulled out his wand, and cast a Cushioning Charm on the Iron Throne before plopping down onto it. "Very well, Lord Dumbledore, I will do it but I have one condition."

"James. I'm not the man for the job you are offering me. My place is at the University."

"You are right, of course." At Dumbledore's surprised face, the Supreme Lord of the Seven Kingdoms continued "Not about belonging at the University although that might be true. No you were right about the allure of the Iron Throne. It's been a minute since I have sat my arse on it and I already want to give some royal commands. Here is the first one."

"Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Lord of the Eyrie, Protector of the Vale, and Warden of the East, I command you to be the Hand of the King. You can rule this bloody realm that you care so much about."

Dumbledore looked at his new king with a pleading look in his eye, "James…"

"No, Dumbledore. You, Frank, and even bloody Sirius talked me into taking this damnable chair, now you get to share that burden. Refuse me now and I will walk out."

With a smirk, James looked at Dumbledore "Or maybe you can talk Sirius into being a King. If nothing else, the sheer comedic value of his decrees might make the bloody rebellion worth it."

A slight smile appeared on the old man's face, one which made him look years younger, "I don't believe the realm is quite ready for the kind of reform that King Sirius Black has in mind."

Attempting to get comfortable on his new throne, the new king threw Dumbledore an expression filled with mock indignation. "You don't think so? I thought his idea of requiring all women, witches or smallfolk, naked in his royal and kingly presence had some appeal."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Don't forget his new and improved Kingsguard. The seven finest looking witches, of the realm, surrounding him all the time."

James Potter laughed. "He would like that, wouldn't he? He told me the idea was to rotate a new batch of Kingsguard witches every year. The old dog said something like it showed meritocracy. I believe his exact words were, '_If you were a woman who is beautiful enough to be considered one of the finest in the realm, then you ought to fulfill your duties to king_.'

It didn't escape Dumbledore's notice that this was the first time that he had seen James laugh ever since the tragic events that led to the death of the bright witch who had stolen James' heart and haunted Dumbledore's dreams.

Stroking his beard, Dumbledore adopted a very serious expression. "Sirius tried to make a case that it was for the best of the realm. If I recall correctly, he said '_If the king is not happy then it won't be good for the morale of the realm_.' Dropping the solemn look, Dumbledore sniggered, "I fear his argument was not very convincing."

James let out another laugh before asking, "Did you really think he would ever accept?"

"Not really. I have never seen a boggart in front of Sirius, I would not be surprised if it took on the form of responsibility."

James looked contemplative before sighing. "Before the war, I would be with you. Sirius shunned responsibility like the other Blacks shunned him. But, his father's death and especially Regulus' affected him far more than he lets on. He might not have loved some of the others in his family but Sirius always had a soft for his younger brother. Even when we were at the University, Regulus never found out, but Sirius always kept an eye on him."

Dumbledore looked lost in thought. "Sirius wasn't the only one disappointed with Regulus' choices. But, Lord Orion and Lady Walburga's influence was deeply instilled in him."

With a bitter taste in his mouth, James answered "They wanted to make sure that their younger son wasn't as much of a disappointment as their eldest."

"By the way, Sirius isn't off to Lys like he would have you believe."

Dumbledore looked surprised for a second before regaining his usual composure. James promised to remember and share that look with the old dog when he saw him again.

Though, the headmaster of the University tried to hide, there was still an undercurrent of disappointment in his voice. "He was quite adamant that he wanted to try out the pleasure houses of Lys."

James snorted, "Sirius paying? That's how you should have known that he was lying to you. More women threw themselves at the white sheep of the Black family than Salazar had sycophants in his court."

"No, he was just terrified that you would somehow talk him into taking the crown so he went back to the North."

Dumebledore peered at James over his glasses, before softly speaking "I was under the impression that he hated Winterfell."

"As much as I hate all of this" said James looking around at the throne room and the Red Keep.

"But, we were both drunk last night and trying to remember…..those we had lost when he told me that he wanted to go back to Winterfell. I asked him why he wanted to go back to a place that he hated most memories of."

"He barked one of his usual laughs, clapped me on the shoulder and said '_Don't worry, your royal highness, I'm not going North just to freeze my bloody balls off_.' Then he had this look of determination in his eyes that I have only ever seen on him when he is in battle.

'_I want to change what the Black family represents. For years I never wanted to inherit Winterfell and it seemed like it was never going to happen when my dear old dead father petitioned to have Regulus come before me in the line of succession. But now, I have Winterfell and the North's Might helped you overthrow Slytherin and Grindelwald. It showed me something, Prongs…. my family name and this title might actually be able to do some good. If I go back, maybe I can try and change the centuries of shit that the Blacks before me have done. And what better way to piss on old dad's grave than to change what the Blacks have stood for?'_

"Merlin, I miss him already. But his words had an impact on me, as well. I might not like taking the Iron Throne but I will be damned if I let another Slytherin or a Malfoy sit their puckered arse onto it. So, there can never be another tragedy like what happened to my Lily, it's time for change, Dumbledore."

"You think you can change the future of our realm by being a Headmaster at the University? I don't doubt it, influencing the future lords and ladies of Westeros can do that but it wasn't enough to prevent all of this."

Rising from the Iron Throne, the tall, black haired, handsome young man looked like a king. "But, you can bring even more change by being the Hand of the King. The Slytherin line left its mark on Westeros, and I intend on changing that shit stain on Westerosi history. You will be the Hand and who knows maybe the bards and scrolls of history might actually remember me as a half decent king."

For a long time, Albus Dumbledore looked upon his protégé before nodding with approval. "Your Grace, I shall endeavor to do my best."

* * *

**Author's Notes** - I had this idea stuck in my head for a while and I finally needed to put it on paper (or type it on to Micrsoft Word in this case) and this is the result. I hope that you enjoyed reading it, if you did, please leave a review, it would be much appreciated.

I switched up some of the characters (Narcissa mainly but I thought the parallels between Cersei and her were delicious) from their family and I created a whole new line which ruled the Iron Throne. This was mainly because I couldn't find the Targaryen equivalent in the Harry Potter world so I made Merlin into Aegon the Conqueror, Salazar Slytherin is the Mad King, Grindelwald Slytherin became the Crown Prince and Thomas Slytherin (funny how badly Voldemort wanted that one) is kinda like Viserys although my guess is, he would be more competent.

Oh and this will be a one-shot and I have no plans of continuing it.


End file.
